AdvanceShipping - Reunion in Alola
by AmourShippingFan92242
Summary: May decided to reunite with Ash in Alola. Then Ash decided to take May on an adventure they'll never forget.


The sun had just risen over the Alola region. Ash was sound asleep in Professor Kukui's house along with his loyal Pikachu, Litten, and Rockruff. Also his RotomDex was in sleep mode while resting on Ash's dresser. Ash had just come back after completing all the trials on Poni Island which meant he was finished with the Island Trials. Since there was no Pokemon League in Alola, he would take on a Trial Captain on each island to move on to the next. It was a Friday morning so Ash had nothing going on for the day. Professor Kukui had not waked up yet because he was tired from a field experiment he did the previous night.

It was around 9 AM when Ash decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He got out of his night clothes then hopped in the shower to clean up. When Ash was done with his shower, he got dressed for the day. He wasn't sure what he should wear. He looked at his tie dye shirts because he thought it would be cool to wear one. After observing and thinking for a couple minutes, he chose his red tie dye shirt. Then he got his red shorts with 3 white stripes down the sides. When he was done getting dressed Kukui woke up and said "Morning Ash. Today is going to be such a beautiful day. So what do you have planned? Seeing how you finished all the trials and the fact there is no Pokemon league here in Alola, I guess you'll find something to do."

Ash told Kukui "Morning Professor. To be honest, I don't have anything planned for the day. Maybe I will just go to the beach and chill there. I know it sounds boring but I like going to the beach."

Kukui chuckled then said "Well I hope you have fun." Then somebody came to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kukui decided to answer the door while Ash was finishing up in his room. A girl with brunette hair answered "Hello there. My name is May Maple. Someone told me that Ash Ketchum was here. Is he out training or is he here?" Kukui told May "Why yes, he's here. He's getting dressed for the day so he should be out shortly."

Then Ash came out of his room. Kukui saw him and told him "Hey Ash! There's a girl at the front door who wants to see you." Ash then came over to the door and was shocked to see who it was. It was May Maple, his friend from Hoenn. He didn't think she would be in Alola.

"Hello Ash. It's been a long time since we last met up." May said. "What are you doing here in Alola?"

Ash told May "Well I came here to hone my skills more at the Pokemon Academy here. I just finished all the trials and challenges here since there are no gyms in the region. Also there's no Pokemon League so to advance to the next island, I had to beat the island's trial captain. Once I beat them, I could move on to the next island. Since you came here by surprise, I was wondering if we could spend some time together."

May blushed and then said "Of course, Ash. I have a new boyfriend but I've wanted to reunite with you again and go on an adventure together one last time."

Ash told May "Sure. I don't know what to do. Got any ideas?"

Kukui suggested "Hey, how about parasailing? It's a lot of fun. You are tied to a parachute behind a boat on the ocean. You'll be flying high above the ocean. Give it a try."

May told Kukui "That sounds awesome! Why don't we try it, Ash?"

Ash said "SURE! That sounds like a lot of fun. What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"Ash then got his shoes on then he and May left Kukui's house to head to the parasailing center.

Since it was a beautiful day, the two decided to walk down to the parasailing center. Also because it had been quite some time since he last saw her, Ash wanted to know what May was up to now. May told Ash "Well after the Wallace Cup, I won two more contests in Johto then won the Grand Festival there. After that I quit contests because I had reached the peak and there was no one else to beat. I then decided to become a cop. It there's where I met my new boyfriend because he helped train me. You can meet him later."

Ash said "Well that's interesting. I'm kind of sad you quit contests but I'm glad you enjoy your new life as a cop."

3 minutes later they arrived at the front desk for parasailing. Since they wanted to have a great time, they chose the highest it would go which would be 1600 feet. They then both paid for their tickets and then got on the boat. They got lucky since it was almost booked. However because they were the last ones to purchase tickets, they would go last which didn't bother them. Ash asked May if she was nervous and May told Ash she was just a bit nervous but was excited as well.

The first couple went together and was slowly raised with a winch that would send them high in the sky. May was amazed at how high it went. Even Ash was in amazement. He knew they were both going to have a fun time. The boat captain then told May and Ash they would be going twice as high as the other couples. Another couple went up in the sky. Each ride was 10 minutes.

When it came time for May and Ash to go parasailing, they got harnessed up. May decided she wanted to sit on the left which Ash didn't mind as he wanted to sit on the right anyways. After getting geared up, they were told to get on the back of the boat. Another worker would get harnesses linked up to the parasail. As soon as the guy told the boat captain it was safe, the winch would slowly raise the two high in the air. May was a bit nervous so she decided to close her eyes until they reached the top. Also she held Ash's hand hoping it would make her less nervous. It would take about 3 minutes for them to reach the height they were told. While May had her eyes shut Ash was in awe being raised up to 1600 feet in the air. However he didn't want to spoil the fun for May. When they got to the top, Ash told May "You can look now because we're at the top."

Hesitantly the brunette girl from Hoenn allowed one eyelid to flutter halfway. As soon as she took in the scenery, however, both eyes flung wide open. For a moment she just sat there with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging agape, seemingly at a loss for words. Ash leaned in closer to her, awaiting some sort of response. Right now, he wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified; if he had to guess, probably both.

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! It really feels like we're flying!" May gasped which relieved Ash. After all, he was the one who had persuaded her that they take this adventure, so he would have felt awful if she ended up unhappy because of his suggestion.

The raven haired trainer from Kanto started to gaze at the environment. Straight ahead, he saw the clear blue Alolan sky, and when he peered down, he saw a vast expanse of sparkling, crystalline water. The sea seemed to stretch on forever into a gorgeous, never ending horizon.

"I see another island!" May pointed out eagerly towards her left, and Ash squinted as he tried to pinpoint its location. He could just make out some rocks and greenery in the distance, and he cried out when he spotted them.

"You're right!" Ash scanned their surroundings, wondering if any other islands were nearby. "Is that an island, too?" He pointed at a dark figure towards their right; if he wasn't mistaken, he could make out icy mountain caps on top.

"It must be!" May agreed, and she began to giggle in her amazement. The wind carried away some of the sound, but without a doubt, he could still pick up the rhythmic lull of her sweet, bubbly laughter.

Somehow, seeing her delight made Ash's heart swell with elation, and he began to laugh too. However, he stopped once he saw that tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked, puzzled. Wasn't she having a good time? Was she being kind for his sake, after all?

"I AM! I AM!" May shook her head rapidly and tried to laugh again, but her voice was trembling. "I was frightened at first, but this feeling is absolutely… magical." She turned her face directly into the breeze and gently closed her eyes. The wind whipped up her hair and threatened to set it spiraling into a mess, but instead, her bangs moved ever so slowly with the wind. "I don't think there's anything like this back in Hoenn," she murmured thoughtfully. "I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to fly!"

The boy from Pallet Town nodded in agreement. "Not in Kanto, either. Is this what flying-type Pokémon get to see all of the time?"

Suddenly May burst out laughing, this time without any hints of fear in her voice or on her face. Her joy was contagious and her voice pulled him in, so that he ended up laughing with her once more. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she still had a couple of stray tears clinging to her eyelashes. Tenderly, the raven-haired lad reached out to brush them away. His friend seemed startled and flinched instinctively, but she didn't pull away. Hopefully she wasn't upset with him for doing that. "We're here to have fun, right? No tears!" he declared.

"I guess I did agree to come," May conceded with an exasperated sigh. She seemed to be joking with him though, for her eyes were twinkling with life and laughter.

Then all of the sudden, the two were slowly descending to the back of the boat. Turns out they had so much fun they lost track of time and to them it felt like the adventure only lasted 5 minutes. Once they reached safely on the back of the boat, the co-captain who strapped them on the parasail would unhook them and they took off their harnesses. Then he started to pull the chute towards the boat and wrapped it up. Then the boat started to head back to the docks where the passengers would return as well.

15 minutes later the boat arrived at the docks. When they got back, they left the boat and headed back to Kukui's place. May told Ash "That was a ton of fun. It was so cool to see the entire Alola region from that high. I felt like I was my Beautifly."

Ash said "I hear that. This was an amazing experience. So you told me you have a new boyfriend. Can you tell me about him?"

May answered "His name is Nate. He's originally from Unova. He's a really cool guy. He's the nicest guy I ever met." She then showed him a picture of Nate on her phone.

Ash got a little upset because he thought he was the nicest guy May ever met. "Well he's really cute. He must really care a lot about you. I'm glad you found somebody who really loves you and takes great care of you." Ash told May.

May then said "He means a lot as well because he trained me to become a cop. He helped me get over my fears of what you can expect on the job. Maybe we'll meet again some time."

They then arrived at Kukui's house. May gave Ash a little kiss on the cheek and then left to meet up with Nate. When Ash entered Kukui asked "Hey Ash! How was parasailing with your friend from Hoenn. I'm sure you too had a blast."

Ash replied "Yeah. It was awesome. We were so high we almost felt like bird Pokemon. The view was stunning. Also there's something about the sparkling, crystalline water that makes it even more enjoyable. I have to say, it was the most fun thing I've done here in Alola and that's saying something."

Then Litten nuzzled up to Ash. He started to purr cutely. Ash then bended down and started petting him. This made his purr louder and cuter. He told Litten "Hey buddy, sorry I didn't play with you today. I'm sure Professor Kukui took good care of you. We'll play tomorrow."

Then Litten started to look funny. Ash didn't know why but a minute later it became clear. He evolved into Torracat. He let out a cute meow and Ash said "YOU EVOLVED, LITTEN! YOU'RE REALLY CUTE TORRACAT!" Ash then headed back to his room and get into his night clothes. After that he had dinner with Kukui and went straight to bed.


End file.
